Cloud Chaser/Galeria
Segunda temporada A Fluttershy Furacão Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.pngexplanation What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark S2E22.png Fluttershy chasing her demons away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png Terceira temporada Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Cloudchaser to me or to her S3E7.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps flying together S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Bulk Biceps and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Cloudchaser and Bulk Biceps about to hit cloud S3E7.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png Oh I forgot S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Quarta temporada A Queda de Rainbow Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow Dash "gotta slow this breeze down" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash with Pegasus team S4E16.png Rainbow Dash sees the Breezies coming S4E16.png Pegasi watching the Breezies S4E16.png Band Pony "we can't connect the breeze" S4E16.png Flitter "they'll get separated from each other" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi worried S4E16.png Pegasus team making a breeze S4E16.png Flitter "I can't do it any lighter" S4E16.png Band Pony "neither can I" S4E16.png Rainbow tells other Pegasi to fly back S4E16.png Flitter and Band Pony looking at each other S4E16.png Flitter and Band Pony making a breeze S4E16.png Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Quinta temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Festa Estragada Wonderbolts save the carriage passengers S5E11.png Photo of Pinkie and other ponies in Manehattan S5E11.png The Mane Attraction Applejack and Rainbow smile at each other S5E24.png Other ponies surprised at Applejack referring to Coloratura as Rara S5E24.png AJ "that big name was too fancy for her" S5E24.png Applejack "so I shortened Coloratura" S5E24.png Applejack "...to Rara!" S5E24.png Transition to flashback S5E24.png Applejack "Just you wait, Pinkie" S5E24.png AJ "Once Rara gets here" S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Glitz and glam" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mercadorias Wave 11 Blind Bag Cloud Chaser.jpg Wave 11 Cloud Chaser collector card.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Diversos MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Cloud Chaser/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens